<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Друзья? by lumosik</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24197599">Друзья?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik'>lumosik</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Les Misérables RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:33:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24197599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Наверное, это и было то самое начало конца.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rob Houchen/Anton Zetterholm</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Друзья?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Вечеринку было решено устроить на квартире у Дуджи. Компания собиралась небольшая, а впереди было целых два выходных по случаю праздников. В последний момент сорвались Кэрри и Никки, так что компания образовывалась сугубо мужская. А поскольку Найл притащил с собой Киллиана, вечер обещал быть запоминающимся. </p><p>Они никогда еще так не ошибались. </p><p>Когда на следующее утро Роб сидел в одиночестве на кухне и меланхолично помешивал ложечкой свой чай, он тщетно пытался восстановить полную картину произошедшего прошлой ночью. В голове обрывочные воспоминания перемешивались с отельными образами. Вот они все сидят на полу кружком, и Дуджи достаёт какую-то идиотскую настольную игру. Зачем они вообще начали в нее играть? Вот Адам, лениво листающий журнал, Найл, предлагающий спеть в караоке, звон битой посуды, Джонни, снующий туда-сюда со своим фотоаппаратом. </p><p>Роб зацепился за последнюю мысль. Точно! Он просто-напросто попросит фотографии у Джонни. Это, по сути, ни к чему, но для успокоения совести… Роб ведь не пил вчера много. Может быть, зря он взял тот «Кит Кат» у Киллиана?<br/>Именно в этот момент кухню почтил своим присутствием сам Киллиан. Он, зевая, пожелал вроде бы доброго утра — по крайней мере, это все, что удалось разобрать Робу, — протопал к холодильнику и долго там ковырялся. Наконец с победным возгласом выудил две банки пива и собрался вернуться в комнату, откуда уже слышался звук работающего телевизора. Однако Роб задержал его:</p><p>— Скажи, а вчера всё нормально же прошло? </p><p>Киллиан пожал плечами:</p><p>— Спроси лучше у Цеттерхольма. Этот швед совсем не умеет веселиться. </p><p>Он тяжело вздохнул: на кухню как раз зашёл сам Антон Цеттерхольм. Киллиан подозрительно быстро ретировался, на ходу кивнув ему.</p><p>Антон же без видимых переживаний по какому-либо поводу поздоровался с Робом и стал заваривать себе чай. Последнему потребовался время, чтобы решиться осторожно спросить:</p><p>— Антон, вчера же не произошло ничего… необычного?</p><p>— Да вроде нет. — Антон сел на соседний с ним стул. — Найл сфальшивил в караоке, Адам на па́ру с Киллианом попытались изобразить канкан, а Джонни чуть не утопил свою камеру в пунше, благо чаша разбилась. </p><p>— О, у нас был пунш… — только и констатировал Роб. Теперь хотя бы стало ясно, что вечера разбилось.</p><p>— Ах, да, ещё ты напился, попытался меня поцеловать и свалил нас обоих с ног, но синяк, я думаю, скоро пройдёт, — добавил как ни в чем не бывало Антон. </p><p>Робу стоило колоссальных усилий, чтобы, услышав это, не подавиться чаем. </p><p>— Я, кстати, хотел попросить тебя об одной услуге, — Антон лучезарно улыбнулся, от чего у Роба внутри всё сжалось в предчувствии беды. </p><p>Наверное, это и было то самое начало конца.</p><p>***</p><p>— И как так получилось, что ты ещё ни разу не был в Национальной галерее? — Роб это спрашивал у Антона уже раз в пятый. Ну, как спрашивал? Правильнее было бы сказать: причитал про себя. </p><p>Он всю дорогу до Трафальгарской площади размышлял над просьбой Антона — погулять с ним по туристическому Лондону. Роб сильно удивился, но возражать другу не стал. </p><p>Новая постановка «Отверженных», считай, почти год уже шла в Вест-Энде, а Антон, как оказалось, в столице видел только лишь изнанку: жилые районы, бизнес-центры, даже бедные кварталы с социальным жильем. И хотя их театр был недалеко от центра, но Антон до него добирался на подземке, а потом целыми днями был занят, не покидая здания театра: швед, который прежде играл в немецкоязычных постановках, много времени тратил на подготовку и репетиции. И Роб прекрасно понимал это. У него самого была ответственная роль. К тому же она была первой такого масштаба в его карьере. Оба буквально жили в театре — жили мюзиклом.</p><p>В Национальном музее друзья особенно задержались в зале французской живописи XVIII—XIX веков. Потом Антон затащил Роба в квартиру к Шерлоку Холмсу, а тот, в ответ, в музей мадам Тюссо. Они делали селфи и корчили рожи на фоне Биг-Бена, распевали «Do You Hear the People Sing?» в Гайд-парке и гуляли на закате по набережной Темзы, захватив с собой на двоих три порции рыбы с картошкой и непринужденно шутя о якобы романтическом вечере.</p><p>Возвращаясь домой, Роб с улыбкой вспоминал моменты этого удивительного дня и, придирчиво и бесстрастно проанализировав свои чувства и ощущения, внезапно пришёл в выводу, что влюбился в Антона Цеттерхольма. И был буквально поражён собственным открытием.</p><p>Сон не приходил, несмотря на страшную усталость от целого дня прогулок. Впрочем, Роб и в театре выкладывался по полной. </p><p>Он и Антон. Роб зажмурился, пытаясь прогнать наваждение. <br/>Вот раскрасневшийся Антон призывает к оружию, а Роб стоит практически рядом и ощущает, как от того исходит какая-то энергия, которая увлекает Роба. Нет, он сейчас не Мариус Понмерси. Но Роб Хаукен, готовый пойти за ним куда угодно. Ну потому что это Антон… А ещё очень хотелось подойти ещё ближе — почти прижаться. </p><p>Роб потёр лоб тыльной стороной ладони и уставился в темноту, будто силясь рассмотреть там ответ на свой вопрос: как так произошло? Определенно они за последний год проводи много времени вместе: одна гримёрка на двоих; запись адвент-календаря, когда они часами не могли сделать приличное видео, а затем, отсматривая записанный материал, Роб стыдился своего восхищения другом, выставленным на всеобщее обозрение. Антон для Роба был как старший товарищ, который наставлял, но и подколоть того грехом не было. С Антоном всегда было довольно легко и весело, но этим вечером Роб ощутил что-то новое… Уютное и приятное. Он напомнил себе, что у них была общая тусовка Вест-Энда — они же были, в конце концов, коллегами!</p><p>Роб ухватился за эту мысль, как за спасательный круг, когда телефон пискнул сообщением. Оно было от Джонни. Речь шла о каких-то фотографиях. Роб проморгался и не сразу сообразил, о каких таких фотографиях тот пишет. Джонни сообщал, что весь архив скинул ему на электронную почту, однако сам он ещё не успел все просмотреть. Наконец Роб вспомнил, что накануне, перед тем как уйти от Дуджи, он растолкал Джонни и попросил у него потом выслать фотографии с вечеринки. И как тот только не забыл, учитывая, что соображал Джонни тем утром не слишком быстро? </p><p>Архив грузился долго, и Роб от нетерпения нервно постукивал по столешнице, где стоял раскрытый ноутбук. Наконец всё открылось, однако Роб, превозмогая своё любопытство, решил пролистать свидетельства их, впрочем, вполне мирной вечерники неторопливо. Раз уж уснуть ему не удавалось…</p><p>Очередная фотография заставила Роба медленно встать и пройтись по комнате, в отчаянии заложив руки на затылке. Он все же вернулся к ноутбуку и ближе придвинул его к себе, присматриваясь, разглядывая. На фотоснимке был запечатлён именно тот момент — падение Роба на Антона, после неудачной попытки первого поцеловать второго. По словам того же Антона. Роб долго и внимательно рассматривал снимок и никак не мог поверить, что Джонни сделал это фото случайно, и что всё это вообще произошло естественно. Такого просто не могло быть! Он поверил бы в постановку снимка, в тщательный инструктаж перед этим от Киллиана, Найла, да кого угодно, в нашептывания Дуджи за камерой и похвальные возгласы со стороны Джонни — потому что это был идеальный снимок для обложки любовного романа, чёрт возьми! </p><p>Роб буквально лежал на Антоне и глупо улыбнулся ему, держась за крепкие плечи и согнув одну ногу. Тот же положил одну руку ему на талию, чуть прижав к себе, а другую запустил в его волосы… И улыбался так нежно, искренне. Их лица находились в считанных сантиметрах друг от друга.</p><p>Роб захлопнул крышку ноутбука и решил, что теперь уж точно самое время поспать.</p><p>На следующий день с утра устроили генеральный прогон перед вечерним представлением. В общем-то, всё прошло хорошо, не считая того, что Адам чуть не свалился с декораций баррикады, пока лез вверх за своим Анжольрасом. Все немного посмеялись — даже режиссер; а кто-то пошутил, что это стоит оставить — будет более правдоподобно.</p><p>Роб же все время старался держать себя в руках: не краснеть, не забывать слова, не сбиваться с ритма. И это ему стоило невероятных усилий, когда у них с Антоном были совместные номера. А ведь до сегодняшнего утра они были для Роба самыми любимыми и всегда проходили без проблем с его стороны.</p><p>После прогона Адам подозвал Роба к себе.</p><p>— У вас с Антоном всё в порядке? — сразу перешёл к делу он.</p><p>— Эм-м-м… да, а почему ты спрашиваешь? — тут же напрягся Роб.</p><p>— Ты держишься сегодня как-то отстранённо. Избегаешь его, что ли… На «Onedaymore» не положил руку ему на плечо, как делаешь всегда, — поделился своими наблюдениями Адам и серьёзно посмотрел на Роба: — Если этого из-за того, что произошло на вечеринке…</p><p>— Всё в порядке, правда, — оборвал его на полуслове Роб, усиленно делая вид, что не понимает намеков.</p><p>— Ну тогда ладно, — пожал плечами Адам, ещё раз внимательно оглядел его и, одобряюще похлопав по плечу перед уходом, оставил одного.</p><p>Роб перевёл дух. Прогон из-за спешки делали в костюмах, о чём он уже успел пожалеть. Роб чуть распустил шейный платок, чтобы не было так душно.<br/>Мимо, над чем-то смеясь, пробежала Кэрри, а за ней спешил Антон. Роб с тоской посмотрел на них. После того как Антон провёл Рождество вместе с Кэрри и её семьей, они как-то сблизились. Она всегда оказывалась где-то рядом, шутила, выпивала, приобнимала, заглядывала… Роб энергично потряс головой, чтобы прогнать эти мысли.</p><p>В коридоре замелькал Джонни. В руках он держал свой злополучный фотоаппарат.</p><p>— Роб, Антон! Вот вы мне как раз и нужны. Вызов есть вызов.</p><p>Роб вопросительно поднял бровь и посмотрел на Антона, тот лишь пожал плечами и улыбнулся.</p><p>— Так, мне надо вас вместе сфотографировать, — объяснил Джонни. — Только я вам скажу как.</p><p>«Ещё раз?» — захотелось рассмеяться Робу.</p><p>— Времени мало, так что живее, пожалуйста. Антон, ты встань на одно колено, — продолжил Джонни. — А ты, Роб, сядь к нему.</p><p>Из-за внезапного повелительного тона Роб послушался. Ему даже стало интересно: что же будет дальше? Он присел на колено Антона и почувствовал, как тот напрягся. Роб хотел уже было вскочить, однако тот обхватил его одной рукой и прижал к себе теснее. Он был совсем рядом.</p><p>— А теперь улыбнулись! — Джонни быстренько щёлкнул и посмотрел на экран камеры. — Чёрт, тут ужасное освещение! — возмущённо воскликнул он, но тут же подвёл итог: — Ладно, сойдёт. Главное — фото есть! — и убежал.</p><p>Антон, как показалось Робу, отпустил его с неохотой, задержав на несколько секунд в своих объятьях. А что было хуже всего — Роб и сам отчаянно сожалел, что всё закончилось.</p><p>***</p><p>После вечернего представления и повторных выходов на поклон Роб и Антон устало ввалились в свою гримёрку. </p><p>За весь вечер Роб даже не задумывался ни о каких, там, чувствах и переживаниях, но, оставшись сейчас с Антоном наедине, он, взглянув на него, непроизвольно судорожно сглотнул. Тот как раз начал переодеваться, стягивая красный жилет и распуская волосы. Роб поспешно отвернулся, потеребил платок на шее и принялся медленно расстёгивать сюртук, потому и не заметив, как Антон подошёл к нему со спины. Оба стояли перед зеркалом. Роб поднял голову в тот момент, когда Антон наклонился к нему и втянул воздух. И, если по справедливости, Роб должен был хотя бы удивиться, но он, наоборот, прикрыл глаза и откинул голову назад. Почему-то казалось, что всё происходящее нереально: Антон же не может вот так просто провести кончиком носа по жилке на шее, потом, нежно приобняв, осторожным касанием повернуть голову Роба и поцеловать в раскрытые навстречу губы? Разве Роб этого хотел? Разве он ожидал, что Антон буквально прижмётся к нему, почти вдавив в гримёрный столик, медленно, подразнивая, опустит руки вниз и приспустит его брюки? Но, вопреки ощущению нереальности происходящего, Роб чувствовал, что Антону самому не терпится. Тот тёрся пахом об его зад, но при этом не сделал никакой попытки как-то помочь и себе. Он занимался только лишь Робом, вытащив налившийся кровью член, поглаживая, оттягивая тонкую кожицу, то ускоряясь, то замедляясь, не давая Робу кончить. Последний погрузился в собственные ощущения, растворяясь в чужих, но как-то вдруг ставших привычными, объятиях, подаваясь бердами вперёд, не слыша собственных стонов. По телу пробежала приятная дрожь, на столике осталась белесая дорожка, а собственные ноги перестали держать. </p><p>Антон ловко развернул его к себе лицом и поцеловал. В этот раз глубоко и страстно. И только сейчас Роб задумался над тем, что, может, это всё происходит наяву.</p><p>— Антон… — растерянно начал он, но тот лишь улыбнулся и покачал головой.</p><p>— Просто помолчи, прошу.</p><p>И Роб послушался. У них ещё будет время на то, чтобы объясниться, признаться. Возможно, у них будет больше времени, когда Антон уйдёт из мюзикла: ведь континент совсем близко. Роб ещё успеет тысячу раз пожалеть, переволноваться за их дружбу — и так же легко успокоиться. Это всё будет потом, а сейчас нужно наслаждаться моментом.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>